


30 drabbles for 30 days (SePTXCC17)

by OTP_Malec_Shipper



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Malec_Shipper/pseuds/OTP_Malec_Shipper
Summary: 30 Day drabble challenge!





	1. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Mitch are normal people (as normal as they can be anyway) with normal jobs, and Mitch has to work overtime.   
> these are his sleep deprived thoughts.

'I'm so tired,' Mitch declared, flopping down on the couch theatrically and rubbing his eyes.

‘Have some coffee, ‘his coworker said, absently passing him a cup.

Mitch glanced gloomily into his cup of coffee, wishing for the hundredth time that he was anywhere but here.

‘You’re the only thing keeping me alive here.’ He whispered to his coffee.  

He blinked, deciding that he had finally descended into madness. Sane people really didn’t talk to inanimate objects, and if they did, they wouldn’t talk to _coffee._

He wondered if Scott would like this new version of him, madness and all. (He probably would; Mitch still didn’t understand how he had found someone so accepting of he was as a person, and he sure as hell didn’t deserve him, but Scott, for some unfathomable reason, decided to always hang around.)

He was so fucking _sleepy._

Just at that moment, he got a message from Scott.

It was a simple, Hang in there ❤❤❤, almost as if he had read his sleep addled mind.

He smiled softly at the message, feeling, for the first time, that he could survive this day.


	2. Knife

‘Don’t cut yourself, Millicent,’ Scott warned, hovering protectively over a Mitch who was cutting vegetables.

‘Calm down, hunty,’ Mitch grumbled, steadily cutting the vegetables. ‘This is _not_ my first time cutting vegetables.’

‘But the first time ended in a visit to the ER, sweetheart,’ Scott pointed out.

‘I’m way more careful now,’ Mitch said, irate. ‘In case you don’t remember, honey, I was fifteen during that time.’

‘And your sixteen now, that’s your point? Really-‘

Mitch sighed, kept the knife carefully on the table, and kissed Scott. That might keep him occupied for a while.  


	3. Underwear

‘My weekly obsession is Mitch not wearing pants,’ Scott had said.

That had not been correct.

Mitch with _out_ pants wasn’t his weekly obsession, monthly obsession, or yearly obsession; he was pretty sure it was his _always and forever_ obsession.

Not to say that he didn’t like the way Mitch dressed or anything, he loved each and every single bit of Mitch’s clothing, each on making him tongue-tied in the best possible ways.

He had to say that Mitch without underwear on was his best look yet, Mitch without pants on coming close second.

He wasn’t wearing any pants right now, Scott noticed. He tried hard not to stare, and failed at it, but he was pretty sure Mitch hadn’t noticed, so score for him.

But-

‘Stop staring at my ass, bitch,’ Mitch said, no heat behind the words.

Scott ignored him and continued staring.


	4. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can’t think about it too much;  
> Is just this moment enough?

They were sleeping.

They were lying on top of each other, hugging each other, their hands enter wined, both having gravitated towards each other in their sleep.

It metaphorically and quite literally showed their relationship, she thought. She couldn’t unlike their arms without waking the both of them up, even if she wanted to only wake one of them. (And she did want to wake one of them up.)

It was how they operated; starkly different in some ways but extremely similar in others.

She closed the door quietly on her way out, deciding to not wake them up.

‘They’re sleeping,’ she said.

They understood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this makes sense but it's fluffy and a little emo i guess? because i really couldn't write anything better after avi leaving and dealing with my shit too i'm such a mess


	5. Fresh

The wound was still fresh.

All of them felt it, when they were walking through their workspace, the place where they used to make music together, when they were still _five,_ not _four-_

Everyone felt lost, but Scott felt it the most.

The group had been his brainchild, his dream, and he was the one who had pulled it together, who had invested so much of his money and time in it, and _fuck_ it hurt.

He understood why Avi left, of course, but sometimes it still felt like a punch in the gut.


	6. Soothing

Mitch knew what soothing was.

Soothing was when he listened to ASMR on his bed, oblivious to the world around him.

Soothing was when he cuddled up next to Scott on his bed watching apparently interesting but fairly crappy movies which he didn’t remember because he got too distracted by the person next to him.

Soothing was not _this._

‘Is that punk rock?’ he demanded, jerking awake from his peaceful sleep. Scott’s recent boyfriend was going to pay, great at bed or no.

He really wasn’t averse to punk rock, he loved certain songs, but crappy punk rock that no one listens to was not really his thing.

And it was so _loud._

‘It’s seven in the morning, you asshole,’ he walked out of his bedroom, not caring that he was in his underwear.

He came face to face with Scott instead.

It was way too early for this.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’

Mitch had believed that Scott was a sensible person. He felt vaguely betrayed.

‘I broke up with Steve,’ Scott said, and really, what did that have to do with _anything?_ If he wanted comfort, he wasn’t getting it from Mitch at this moment. ‘And he rigged it.’

Mitch raised his eyebrows. ‘You broke up with him in the morning? Scotty, I don’t know how to say this, but-‘

Scott shook his head. ‘He picked the lock. You know the secret that we thought he was keeping from us? He’s a high profile thief, Mitch.’


	7. Pocket

There was a woodpecker inside their house.

‘Scott,’ he yelled. (More like shrieked actually, but no one was there to hear it but Scott so he was pretty sure he get away by saying that he yelled.)

‘What?’ He had come running down the stairs and was standing on the bottom step with a stupefied expression on his face.

‘There’s a woodpecker in our house,’ he informed Scott.

The normal Scott would have said something along the lines of ‘I noticed,’ but normal Scott wasn’t available right now. He was instead left with a Scott who had a curious look on his face, not unlike what a puppy would make when staring at its owner.

It was adorable.

‘Mitchy,’ he breathed. ‘There’s a woodpecker in our house.’

Such a day for stating the obvious.

‘Do you think we could keep it in our pocket and raise it as our own?’

Mitch squinted at the woodpecker. It certainly _did_  look small enough. Then his whole sentence sank in.

‘You know we can’t keep it honey,’ Mitch said, trying not to laugh. Scott was not thinking clearly, that much was obvious.

‘But it’s so cute,’ Scott’s blue eyes were filled with a child-like longing, and Mitch was slowly melting under its’ gaze. (No, he was not going to let him raise the woodpecker on his pocket, obviously, he liked Scott _unmaimed,_ thank you very much.)

Then the woodpecker looked at them and flew out of the balcony, shattering one hopeful person’s dreams on its’ wake.


	8. Ritual

Mitch honestly felt as if he was in a _Friends_ episode sometimes.

They were making a sacrificial bonfire, Kirstie, Esther, and him, and he literally couldn’t think of a worse idea.

‘You do know that we could cause a huge scale fire, right?’ he asked, always the voice of reason. ‘Mamma is worried about her safety.’

‘Guys are all assholes,’ Kirstie said, not listening to Mitch.

Mitch sighed, and threw a massive amount of terrible clothing onto the bonfire for this inane ritual.

(Because he was keeping the good clothes, bitch.)


	9. Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fruit ninja irl challenge!

‘Are we really going to do this?’

Mitch was clutching a long, thin sword. He had always thought that he would only ever say that in a metaphorical sense, not in an actual, I’m- _literally-_ clutching-a-fucking- _sword-_ in-my-hand sense.

‘The things I do for the love of the kids,’ he sighed as an avalanche of fruits descended on him and Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for an entire oneshot based on this, because it was too big to be put in here.


	10. Dance

‘May I have this dance, my lady?’

Mitch startled at the endearment, having heard it in a mocking way for a long time, not used to actually hearing sincerity when addressing him with that term of courtesy.

‘ _That_ would be quite hard to achieve,’ was his automatic answer, politeness be damned. ‘Since I am not a lady at all.’

He looked up to surprised blue eyes. Then, slowly, his eyes took on an expression of pure delight. “Then, may I have this dance, my… gent?’

Mitch laughed, and interlinked his glove clad hands with Scott’s.

‘Let’s scandalize some people, shall we?’ he asked, eyes sparkling.

Scott grinned back, doing nothing to conceal the mischief on his eyes. He kissed Mitch’s hand, and took him to the dance floor, ignoring all the stares and whispers around them.

It was love at first sight.


	11. Messy

Their love life was messy.

Whenever Mitch dated a guy (or Scott), the guy was always acting as if Scott (or Mitch) was the other guy, and Mitch had lost track of the amount of guys he had broken off with for that reason alone. Countless, “You pay more attention to _him_ than you do to me,” and, “Your in love with _him,_ not me,” when he was most certainly not in love with his best friend.

Mitch had had enough of it.

‘Scotty?’

‘Hm?’

‘Let’s prove that we are, in fact, a terrible couple by actually dating and making a mess of it.’

‘Why the fuck not?’ An equally relationship horny Scott answered.

 

(They would narrate the story over boughs of laughter years later, both of them clinking their champagne glasses over marriage ring clad hands.)


	12. Strong

Mitch was kissing Matt, enjoying it way more than he should have. Really, who wouldn’t, with those strong arms and cheekbones that could cut glass?

It was sinful to have someone that attractive, he had decided.

He awkwardly stumbled against the door, glad that he had not locked it, or it would be-

**Crash.**

He had locked it after all. For once in his life.

And his aforementioned boyfriend with strong arms had broken his door. _In the height of his passion._


	13. Temptation

He knew what the words, “the temptation was irresistible,” meant _now,_ at least.

Ever since he had realized his feelings for Mitch, he couldn’t help but give him one more kiss on the cheek, one more hug, one more cuddle-

As he said, the _temptation_ was _irresistible._


	14. Second

He was always going to be the second in anyone’s life, Mitch knew that now. And he deserved to be far more down the list, he he wasn’t worth it, never is and never will be-

He tried to block the negative thoughts, the eternal mantra of, _your strong, your worth it_ ringing inside his head.

But it never worked, these days.

It all came rushing back to him, and he was drowning.


	15. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT.   
> (And i'll be posting another one-shot today because of Scott's birthday, and you can look out for it :))

He had always been taught to share.

But he couldn’t. Not this time.

When Mitch wanted them to date other men, to take a breather from what they were, confessing that this _connection_ was too much for him, that he could never settle down until he was thirty at least, it felt like a betrayal.

He knew the feeling, of course. He always had that feeling whenever he woke up and saw Mitch beside him, but it was a _good_ feeling, an overwhelming feeling, yes, but a _good_ feeling.

He found himself agreeing mechanically from habit.

He saw Mitch a week later with another man, laughing, and he didn’t like it.

Not one bit.


	16. Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort-of continuation for 'Soothing' because I couldn't get the mental image of what would happen out of my head lmao.

‘Fucking _fuck.’_

‘What’s the matter?’ Scott came running into his room, an alarmed expression on his face.

Mitch whirled on him. ‘What’s the matter? _What’s the matter?_ Your ex-boyfriend broke into my room and stole my bags and MOST OF MY _FUCKING_  WARDROBE!’

Scott backed away, deer in the headlights look in place.

‘I’m… sorry?’ he tried.

Mitch glared at him.


	17. Sister

Scott always looked at Mitch differently than other people.

He didn’t realize it at first.

It had always been Mitch and Scott, ever since pre-school, ever since high school, ever since the trio, and Scott had always looked at Mitch with affection, fondness and love, the same he thought he looked at Kirstie, at his sisters, and he had never realized how wrong he was.

Until now.

The sudden realization that his feelings weren’t platonic didn’t come as a sudden realization, as ironic as it sounds; it was as if it was always  _there,_ the realization inching subtly into him day by day until he finally realized it.

Scott knew that Mitch deserved better. Mitch, with his angelic voice, his beauty, his personality, his  _perfection._

Nobody on earth deserved him, least of all Scott.

Yet Mitch had chosen him, Scott had chosen Mitch, they had chosen  _each other,_ after years of suspense and tears and broken trust and sudden declarations of love.

After years of happiness, which they thought could never be increased, yet did.

And Scott finally realized that they were extension of each other; soulmates that could never do without each other.

He loved Mitch; and he could see that Mitch loved him too; it was in his face, the way he laughed whenever he was around Scott, dimples on his cheeks appearing, the laughs only he could elicit.

Mitch had called Scott his “constant ray of sunshine,” and Scott had blushed and stared at Mitch with adoration, for once lost for words.

Scott loved the feeling of being in love and being loved in return, and yet he was terrified too, terrified of this ageless love that he felt was way too  _old_ for the two of them to feel.

‘You okay, Scott?’ Mitch asked him, almost sensing his contemplative mood.

And Scott knew he was.

He looked at Mitch, and smiled.


	18. Clouds

‘ _That_ one, that one right there,’ he pointed. ‘That looks like a poodle.’

Kirstie laughed. ‘I’ve _seen_ poodles, bitch, and that doesn’t look anything like one.’

They were both lying down on the grass, staring up at the sky, having nothing else to do.

It might be cliché, but an effective method to pass the time, Mitch reflected. The clouds changed every minute and every second, and sure enough, it changed right now, morphing itself to a familiar figure.

Or maybe he was just delusional.

‘Oh will you look at that,’ Kirstie said, smiling. ‘Your dream guy.’

So he _wasn’t_ delusional then.

‘Yup,’ he said back. ‘Who’s six feet tall and super strong.’

She smiled at him.

He smiled back.


	19. Multiple

There was another Mitch and Scott in front of him.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, and blinked and rubbed them again. You could never be too sure.

Yup. They were still there.

And _then_ he started to panic.

‘Mitch!’ he yelled. The other Mitch, who looked as if he was in a state of shock, revived for the first time.

‘Yes?’ The actual Mitch shouted back.

‘Just… come in here.’

He saw the other Mitch’s face twist into a smile so like his Mitch's when he came into the room.

The vertigo was very real.

‘Oh fucking hell.’ Mitch breathed, staring at their identical counterparts before them.

Scott could only agree.


End file.
